Music Again
by SoulSucker13
Summary: A songfic to Adam Lambert's "Music Again" Please read and review :D


_I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera  
And one day you'll see, you should give it to me_

One day Harry would see. He would see that I am the one that's gonna give back whatever he gives a hundred times over. Until then I'll just try not to be too disgusted with his frivolities with Diggory. I need a plan.

_And I don't want anyone instead of ya  
Oh babe I'm goin crazy, come on and give it to me_

I wish Parkinson would get the drift that I'm just not into her; or any girl for that matter. I wish Harry would see. I don't know how much longer I can stay away from him. Plan: seduce Harry, or should it be Make Potter realize I'm the one.

_And I ain't never met nobody better-er  
You're someone else's baby_

I know he's the one for me. He's smart, courageous, witty… Alas, what does Diggory have that I don't? Plan: Seduce Harry, barley started. I need to show him that Diggory's not the perfect one he's seems to be…__

I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realize  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya

I wish I could say no. To my parents, to the Dark Lord, for Harry. I don't want him to keep ignoring me in the halls because he thinks were on different sides. I would be anything for him. Plan: Seduce Harry; maybe a girl would distract him…__

Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes, baby eyes

During Quiditch today, his hand and mine touched. I swear he just won because his broom is faster. Not because I was caught up in the moment at all. Plan: Seduce Harry, he faltered too. Maybe this will be easier than I thought. I wonder if Chang still has a thing for Diggory…

_  
Oh you make me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again_

I always thought muggle music players were silly. However for not being able to do magic outside of class, they work pretty well. And not just because both the player and the music remind me of Harry. Plan: Seduce Harry, going well. He actually looked at me in the hall today. And Chang totally still has a thing for Diggory…__

There had been many moons before I met ya  
And I ain't going nowhere

I can't believe for 11 years I hated this amazing boy, just because my parents told me too. I don't want to ever spend 11 years not knowing him again. Plan: Seduce Harry, going well. He and Diggory don't seem to be as inseparable as they once we're. Perhaps I'll have Chang make a move…

_  
And now you give me back my raison d'Ãªtre  
And I'm inspired again  
_

I do have to say, Harry has given me reason's to do things I never would have done without motivation. But a severe crush is a pretty good reason to try to subtlety deny the Dark Lord, right? Plan: Seduce Harry, going well. Apparently he and Diggory broke up. But now Diggory's pissed. I would feel sorry for Chang if she weren't such a girl.

_  
And I know in some ways we're kinda evil  
Got my roots and you've got ties  
But my heart's no stranger to upheaval_

Yes, Harry, I know I am aware that I was once on the "evil" side. That doesn't mean you have to be mean when I try to strike up a conversation. Plan: Seduce Harry, not going quite as planned.__

Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes, baby eyes

He looked me in the eyes. I'm not sure if the rumor's as to why he was scared to look people in the eye because of the Dark Lord were true. But I hope/believe that when he looked me in the eyes he saw the raw lust that was there. Plan: Seduce Harry, back on track.

_  
Oh you make me wanna listen to music again  
Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again_

I wonder what music Harry listen's to? Plan: Seduce Harry, slowed, for the moment.

_  
Ahhh music again  
Look in to my eyes very eyes_

I love looking in his eyes. They're so green. I see why Severus liked his mother. Though I doubt she was as sexy as Harry is…. Plan: Seduce Harry, going well.

_I just wanna listen to music again  
Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah wooh oh hey!_

Was that what I thought it was? He smiled at me. At ME. Plan: Seduce Harry, right where I want it, oh yeah.

_I'm so sick of living for other people  
Took meeting you to realize  
I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_

"Harry, I'm sick of living so that the Dark Lord can use me to kill, or kill me off himself. I didn't know what else there was in this world until I met you. When we first met you said you wouldn't be my friend. I'm going to ask you a similar question, and if you never want to speak to me again, I understand-" I was cut off. He cut me off. Oh, wait. That's his lips on mine. *cue smirk* Plan: Seduce Harry, nearly complete.__

Put your little hand in mine and  
Look into my eyes very eyes, whoa

Holding his hand looking into his eyes, I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my time. That's not true. But it's also not pg-13. Either way, I don't wanna rush it. Plan: Seduce Harry, done.

_Oh you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa  
Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa  
Oh you make me wanna listen to music again, whoa  
Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again_


End file.
